The projection screen of a conventional projection display system does not emit light, so the projection screen itself cannot produce an image. Image light beams are transmitted to a viewer after being projected by a projector on the projection screen. Therefore, design of the projection screen has a great influence on brightness and contrast of the image.
The projection display system is generally affected by ambient light, and when projection light beams are projected onto a conventional white projection screen without structure, most of the projection light beams are reflected to a place without a viewer. For the viewer located directly in front of the projection screen, images with sufficient contrast and brightness are failed to provide.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.